


Remember

by myavengedromanc



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adaptation, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myavengedromanc/pseuds/myavengedromanc
Summary: No impulso de uma noite de diversão e bebedeira em Las Vegas, Gerard Way casou-se com um desconhecido. No dia seguinte, ele se deu conta de que aquilo fora um terrível engano. Então, decidiu manter este pequeno deslize em segredo.O que Gerard não sabia era que havia se tornado o esposo do cobiçado Frank Iero, guitarrista da famosa banda de rock Pencey Prep. Agora, ao retornar para sua casa em Portland, ele terá de enfrentar as perseguições de repórteres, fugir das loucuras das fãs do astro e ainda encarar sua família, que não demonstrou nenhum contentamento com o ímpeto casamento jovial.Tudo o que Gerard desejava era lembrar do que houve naquela noite e o porquê de um rockstar ter se encantado por alguém como ele. Descobrir de fato o que ocorreu o levará para uma experiência nova com Frank e caberá a si resistir ao seu próprio marido.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Eu acordei no chão do banheiro. Tudo doía. Minha boca parecia lixo e o sabor pior. O que diabos tinha acontecido na noite passada? A última coisa que eu lembrava era a contagem regressiva para a meia-noite e a emoção de fazer vinte e um, legal, finalmente! Eu tinha dançado com Alicia e conversado com um cara. Então BANG!   
Tequila.   
A linha inteira de copos de shot com limão e sal ao lado.   
Tudo o que eu tinha ouvido falar sobre Vegas era verdade. Coisas ruins aconteceram aqui, coisas terríveis. Eu só queria rastejar em uma bola e morrer. Doce menino Jesus, o que eu estava pensando para beber tanto? Eu gemia e só isso fez a minha cabeça latejar. Essa dor não fazia parte do plano.   
— Você está bem? — Uma voz perguntou: masculina, profunda e agradável. Muito bom. Um arrepio passou por mim apesar da minha dor. O meu pobre corpo quebrado agitou-se no mais estranho dos lugares.   
— Você vai passar mal de novo? — Perguntou ele.   
Oh, não.   
Abri os olhos e me sentei, empurrando o meu cabelo loiro gorduroso para trás. Seu rosto embaçado chegou mais perto. Bati a mão sobre a minha boca porque meu hálito tinha que estar horrível.   
— Oi — eu murmurei.   
Lentamente, ele entrou em foco. Ele era bonito e estranhamente familiar. Impossível. Eu nunca conheci ninguém como ele.   
Ele parecia estar entre o meio e o final dos seus vinte anos, um homem, não um menino. Ele tinha cabelos longos e escuros caindo até os ombros. Seus olhos eram de um castanho muito claro, quase verdes, algo como âmbar e avelã. Eles não poderiam ser real. Francamente, os olhos eram um exagero. Eu teria desmaiado perfeitamente bem sem eles. Mesmo com o tom vermelho cansado eles eram uma coisa bela. Tatuagens cobriam seus braços e metade do seu peito nu. Um escorpião preto havia sido tatuado ao lado de seu pescoço. Eu ainda estava com a linda camiseta de botão branca e suja, no qual Alicia havia me enfiado dentro. Tinha sido uma escolha ousada para mim por conta de toda a grana que ela gastou nesse presente, eu me senti realmente atraente quando à vesti. Mas este homem bonito tinha facilmente me batido com a pele à mostra. Ele usava apenas uma calça jeans, botas pretas gastas, algumas pulseiras no pulso, e uma atadura branca solta em seu antebraço.   
Esses jeans... ele ficava bem neles. Ficavam convidativamente abaixo de seus quadris e se encaixam em todos os caminhos certos. Até a minha monstra ressaca não poderia prejudicar a vista.   
— Aspirina? — ele perguntou.   
E eu o estava admirando. Meu olhar correu pelo seu rosto e ele me deu um sorriso malicioso. Maravilhoso.   
— Sim. Por favor.   
Ele pegou uma jaqueta surrada de couro preto do chão, o que eu, aparentemente, estava usando como travesseiro. Graças a Deus eu não tinha vomitado nela. Claramente, este belo homem meio nu tinha me visto em toda a minha glória, vomitando várias vezes. Eu poderia ter me afogado na vergonha.   
Um por um, ele esvaziou o conteúdo de seus bolsos nos frios azulejos brancos. Um cartão de crédito, palhetas, um telefone e uma série de preservativos. Os preservativos me deram uma pausa, mas logo eu estava distraído com o que surgiu em seguida. Uma multidão de pedaços de papel caiu para o chão. Todos tinham nomes e números rabiscados através deles. Esse cara era o Sr. Popularidade. E bom, eu posso definitivamente ver o porquê. Mas o que diabos ele estava fazendo aqui comigo?   
Finalmente, ele encontrou um pequeno frasco de analgésicos. Doce alívio. Eu o amava, quem ele era e o que ele tinha visto.   
— Você precisa de água — disse ele, e já enchendo um copo na pia atrás dele.   
O banheiro era minúsculo. Nós dois mal cabíamos ali. Tendo em conta Alicia e minha situação financeira, esse hotel foi o melhor que podia pagar. Ela estava determinada a comemorar meu aniversário em grande estilo. Meu objetivo tinha sido um pouco diferente. Apesar da presença de meu novo amigo quente, eu tinha certeza que eu tinha falhado. As partes pertinentes da minha anatomia sentiam-se bem. Ouvi dizer que ficavam feridas após o primeiro par de vezes, afinal é de minha bunda que estamos falando... E elas com certeza estavam bem após a primeira. Mas minha nádega parecia ser a única parte do meu corpo dolorida, e isso de certo modo não me deixa triste.   
Ainda assim, dei uma espiada na frente da minha calça. O canto de um pacote laminado ainda podia ser visto, escondido na lateral do elástico da minha boxer. Porque se ele estava preso, amarrado a mim, de maneira nenhuma eu iria ser apanhado desprevenido. O preservativo permaneceu inteiro e saudável. Que decepcionante. Ou talvez não. Finalmente ter a coragem de montar no cavalo, por assim dizer, e, em seguida não se lembrar teria sido horrível.   
O homem me entregou o copo de água e colocou dois comprimidos na minha mão. Ele, então, sentou-se sobre as pernas para me assistir. Ele tinha uma intensidade que eu não estava em condições de lidar.   
— Obrigado. — eu disse, então engoli a aspirina. Burburinhos barulhentos subiram da minha barriga. Ótimo, muito elegante.   
— Você tem certeza que está bem? — Ele perguntou. Sua gloriosa boca se contorcendo em um sorriso, como se nós compartilhássemos uma piada privada.   
A piada era eu.   
Tudo o que eu podia fazer era olhar. Dada a minha condição atual, ele era demais. O cabelo, rosto, corpo, tatuagens, tudo isso. Alguém precisava inventar uma palavra superlativa o suficiente para descrevê-lo.   
Depois de um longo momento, me dei conta de que ele esperava uma resposta para sua pergunta. Eu balancei a cabeça, ainda sem vontade de soltar a respiração da manhã, e dei-lhe um sorriso triste. O melhor que eu podia fazer.   
— Okay. Isso é bom — disse ele.   
Ele foi certamente atencioso. Eu não sabia o que eu tinha feito para merecer tal bondade. Se eu tivesse pego o pobre cara com promessas de sexo e, em seguida, comecei a passar a noite com a minha cabeça no vaso sanitário, por direito, ele deve estar um pouco descontente. Talvez ele esperava que eu fizesse algo bom esta manhã. Parecia que a única explicação plausível para o porquê dele ficar.   
Em condições normais, ele estava anos-luz fora do meu alcance e (por causa do meu orgulho) a mundos de distância do meu tipo. Eu gosto do corte limpo. Os mauricinhos sempre eram um bom tipo para lidar. Bad boys eram altamente superestimados. Deus sabe, eu tinha visto o suficiente de meninas se atirando para o meu irmão mais novo ao longo dos anos. Ele tinha levado o que elas tinham oferecido se lhe convinha, e, em seguida, seguiu em frente. Bad boys não foram feitos para os relacionamentos sérios. Não que eu tivesse perseguindo isso a noite passada, queria apenas uma experiência sexual positiva. Algo que não envolve Adam Lazzara ficando bravo comigo por obter uma mancha de ejaculação no banco de trás do carro de seus pais. Deus, é uma memória horrível. No dia seguinte o pateta tinha me trocado por uma menina da equipe de pista com metade do meu tamanho. Em seguida, ele acrescentou insulto à injúria por espalhar boatos sobre mim. Eu não tinha ficado amargo ou quebrado por este evento, apesar de tudo.   
O que tinha acontecido na noite passada? Minha cabeça ficou uma emaranhada bagunça, latejante, os detalhes confusos, incompletos.   
—Devíamos dar algo para você comer. — disse ele. — Você quer que eu peça algumas torradas ou algo assim?   
— Não. — O pensamento de comida não era divertido. Nem mesmo café recorreu e café sempre me atraiu. Eu estava meio tentado conferir meu pulso, apenas no caso de eu estar quase morto. Em vez disso, eu empurrei a mão pelo meu cabelo ruim, para tirá-lo da minha testa soada.   
— Não, eu ... ow! — Algo prendeu em meu cabelo, puxando duro meu couro cabeludo. — Merda.   
— Espere. — Ele estendeu a mão e cuidadosamente desembaraçou minha bagunça liberando o que estava causando o problema. — Lá vamos nós.   
— Obrigado. — Algo piscou para mim da minha mão esquerda, prendendo minha atenção. Um anel, mas não é qualquer anel. Um anel incrível, um estupendo.   
— Puta merda — eu sussurrei.   
Não podia ser real. Era tão grande que beirava o obsceno. Uma pedra desse tamanho iria custar uma fortuna. Eu olhei, confuso, virando minha mão para pegar a luz. A parte de baixo era espessa e sólida, e certamente a pedra brilhou e brilhou como um negócio real.   
Como se...   
— Ah, sim. Sobre isso ... — disse ele, sobrancelhas bem feitas cerradas. Ele olhou vagamente envergonhado pela pista de gelo no meu dedo. — Se você ainda quer mudá-lo para algo menor, está tudo bem para mim. Ele é meio grande. Eu entendo o seu ponto sobre isso.   
Eu não conseguia afastar a sensação de que o conhecia de algum lugar. Em algum lugar que não era ontem à noite ou hoje de manhã ou nada a ver com o belo anel ridículo no meu dedo.   
— Você me comprou isso? — Perguntei.   
Ele acenou com a cabeça.  
— Ontem à noite, Cartier.   
— Cartier? — Minha voz caiu para um sussurro. — Huh.   
Por um longo momento ele apenas olhou para mim.  
— Você não se lembra?   
Eu realmente não queria responder a isso.   
— O que é isso mesmo? Dois, três quilates?   
— Cinco.   
— Cinco? Wow.   
— O que você lembra? — Ele perguntou, a voz endurecendo um pouco.   
— Bem... é nebuloso.   
— Não. — Sua desaprovação aumentou até que tomou seu belo rosto. Você tem que estar brincando comigo. Você realmente não lembra?  
O que dizer? Minha boca estava aberta, inútil. Havia muita coisa que eu não sabia. Que eu saiba, no entanto, Cartier não faz bijuterias. Minha cabeça girava. Sentimentos ruins desfraldados dentro do meu estômago e a bile queimando no fundo da minha garganta. Pior ainda do que antes.   
Eu não iria vomitar na frente desse cara. Não outra vez.   
Ele respirou fundo, narinas dilatadas.   
— Eu não sabia que você tinha bebido tanto. Quer dizer, eu sabia que você tinha um pouco, mas... Merda. Sério? Você não se lembra de nós nas gôndolas no The Venetian?   
— Estivemos nas gôndolas?   
— Foda-se. Ah, e quanto a quando você me comprou um hambúrguer? Você se lembra disso?   
— Sinto muito.   
— Espere um minuto — disse ele, olhando para mim com os olhos apertados. — Você está brincando comigo, não é?   
— Eu sinto muito.   
Ele fisicamente recuou de mim.   
— Deixe-me ver se entendi, você não lembra de nada?   
— Não, — eu disse, engolindo em seco. — O que fizemos ontem à noite?   
— Nós nos casamos, porra! — ele rosnou.   
Desta vez, eu não consegui chegar ao banheiro.   
**  
Eu decidi sobre o divórcio enquanto eu escovava meus dentes, pratiquei o que eu diria a ele enquanto lavei meu cabelo. Mas você não pode apressar essas coisas. Ao contrário de ontem à noite quando eu, aparentemente, corri para o casamento. Correndo novamente seria errado, tolo. Isso, ou eu era um covarde por tomar o banho mais longo do mundo.   
Santo, santo inferno. Que confusão. Eu não conseguia nem começar a colocar minha cabeça no lugar. Casado. Eu.   
Meus pulmões não funcionavam. Pânico começando a me incendiar.   
Nenhuma maneira de desejar que esse desastre fosse embora seria uma surpresa para ele. Vomitar no chão tinha que ter sido uma grande dica. Eu gemi e cobri o rosto com as mãos com a memória. Seu olhar de desgosto me assombraria todos os dias.   
Meus pais me matariam se eles alguma vez descobrissem. Eu tinha planos, prioridades. Eu estava estudando para ser arquiteto, como meu pai. Casamento com alguém nesta fase não se encaixavam em tais planos. Talvez daqui a 10, 15 anos. Mas o casamento com vinte e um anos? Claro que não. Eu ainda não tinha tido um segundo encontro em anos e agora eu tinha um anel no meu dedo. De jeito nenhum isso fazia sentido. Eu estava condenado. Este golpe de casamento maluco não era algo que eu poderia esconder.   
Ou poderia?   
A não ser que meus pais não pudessem descobrir. Jamais. Ao longo dos últimos anos eu tinha o hábito de não os envolver em coisas que podem ser vistas como desagradáveis, desnecessárias, ou simplesmente estúpidas. Esse casamento muito possivelmente caiu em todas as três categorias.   
Na verdade, talvez ninguém precisasse saber. Se eu não contar, como eles iriam descobrir? Não iriam. A resposta foi inspiradora em sua simplicidade.   
—Sim! — Eu assobiei e soquei o ar, batendo meu punho no chuveiro. Água pulou em todos os lugares, incluindo direto nos meus olhos, me cegando. Não importa, eu tinha a resposta.   
Negação. Eu levaria o segredo para o túmulo. Ninguém jamais saberia da minha idiotice de embriaguez extrema.   
Eu sorri com alívio, meu ataque de pânico recuando o suficiente para que eu pudesse respirar. Oh, graças a Deus. Tudo estaria bem. Eu tinha um novo plano para me colocar de volta na trilha do antigo. Brilhante. Eu seria corajoso, iria enfrentá-lo e acertaria as coisas em linha reta. Vinte e um anos de idade, com grandes planos de vida que não incluíam se casar com completos estranhos em Las Vegas, não importa quão belos aqueles estranhos possam ser. Isso seria bom. Ele entenderia. Com toda a probabilidade, ele estava sentado lá fora agora, trabalhando um método mais eficiente para me espantar e correr.   
O diamante ainda brilhava na minha mão. Eu não poderia me forçar tirá-lo ainda. Era como o natal no meu dedo, tão grande, brilhante e reluzente. Apesar de, após reflexão, meu marido temporário não parecia exatamente ser rico. Sua jaqueta e sua calça jeans era muito desgastado. O homem era um mistério.   
Espere. E se ele estivesse em algo ilegal? Talvez eu tivesse me casado com um criminoso. Pânico correu de volta como uma vingança. Meu estômago revirou e minha cabeça latejava. Eu não sabia nada sobre a pessoa esperando no cômodo ao lado. Absolutamente nada. Eu o empurrei para fora da porta do banheiro, mesmo sem saber o seu nome.   
Uma batida na porta levou meus ombros ao alto.   
— Gerard — ele gritou, provando que ele pelo menos sabia o meu nome.   
— Apenas um segundo.   
Eu desliguei as torneiras e sai, enrolando uma toalha em minha volta. A largura foi apenas suficiente para cobrir as minhas curvas, mas eu tinha vomitado em minha roupa. Colocá-lo de volta estava fora de questão.   
— Oi — eu disse, abrindo a porta do banheiro levando minha mão para um comprimento. Ele era menor do que eu e eu não era tão alto de qualquer jeito. Vestido com apenas uma toalha, eu o achei um pouco intimidante. Por mais que ele tenha bebido na noite anterior, ele ainda estava lindo ao invés da minha aparência pálida, pastosa e encharcada. A aspirina não tinha feito quase nada do efeito que deveria ter feito.   
Claro, eu tinha vomitado.   
— Hey. — Ele não encontrou meus olhos. — Olha, eu vou cuidar disso, ok?   
— Cuidar disso?   
— Sim — ele disse, ainda evitando todo contato com os olhos. Aparentemente, o carpete verde do motel hediondo o tinha seduzido. — Meus advogados vão lidar com tudo isso.   
— Você tem advogados? — Os criminosos tinham advogados. Merda. Eu tinha que me divorciar desse cara agora.   
— Sim, eu tenho advogados. Você não precisa se preocupar com nada. Eles vão enviar-lhe os documentos ou qualquer outra coisa. No entanto, isso vai ser finalizado. — Ele me deu um olhar irritado, lábios uma linha apertada, e vestiu sua jaqueta de couro sobre o peito nu. Sua camiseta ainda estava secando ao longo da borda da banheira. Durante a noite eu devo ter vomitado nele também. Como eu sou horrível. Se eu fosse ele, eu me divorciaria e nunca olharia pra trás. — Isso foi um erro — disse ele, ecoando meus pensamentos.   
— Oh.   
— O quê? — Seu olhar saltou para o meu rosto. — Você discorda?   
— Não. — eu disse rapidamente.   
— Não penso assim. Pena que fazia sentido na noite passada, não é? — Ele enfiou a mão pelo cabelo e foi para a porta. — Tome cuidado.   
— Espere! — O estúpido anel incrível não saía do meu dedo. Eu puxei virando-o tentando arremessá-lo em submissão. Finalmente ele se mexeu, cortando minha junta no processo. Sangue fluiu em minha pele e escorreu. Só mais uma mancha em todo este caso sórdido. — Aqui.   
— Pelo amor de Deus. — Ele fez uma careta para a espumante pedra na palma da minha mão, como se tivesse o ofendido pessoalmente. — Fique com ele.   
— Eu não posso. Deve ter custado uma fortuna. — Ele encolheu os ombros. — Por favor. — Eu segurei-o, sacudindo a mão, impaciente para me livrar da evidência da minha estupidez bêbada.  
— Ela pertence a você. Você tem que ficar.   
— Não. Eu não.   
— Mas...   
Sem outra palavra, o homem saiu batendo a porta atrás de si. As paredes finas vibrando com a força do mesmo.   
Whoa. Minha mão caiu ao meu lado. Ele com certeza tinha um temperamento quente. Não que eu não lhe provoquei, mas ainda assim. Eu gostaria de lembrar o que tinha acontecido entre nós. Qualquer ideia seria bom.   
Enquanto isso, minha nádega esquerda doeu. Eu estremeci, cuidadosamente esfregando a área. Parecia que minha dignidade não foi a única vítima. Devo ter arranhado meu traseiro em algum momento, esbarrado em alguns móveis ou tomado um mergulho em minha fantasia dos novos sapatos lustrosos. Foram caros e Alicia tinha insistido que eu deveria calçá-los para combinar com a camisa, aqueles cujo atual paradeiro era um mistério. Eu esperava que eu não os tivesse perdido. Dadas as minhas núpcias recentes, nada me surpreenderia.   
Andei de volta para o banheiro com uma vaga lembrança de um zumbido e risadas junto no meu ouvido, risadas dele sussurrando algo para mim. Não fazia sentido.   
Virei-me e levantei a ponta da minha toalha, indo para cima na ponta dos pés para inspecionar minha bunda no espelho amplo. Tinta preta e pele rosada quente.   
Todo o ar deixou meu corpo em uma rajada.   
Havia uma palavra na minha nádega esquerda, um nome.   
Frank   
Eu girei em seco soltando a pia.   
— Porra!


	2. Capítulo 2

Finalmente estávamos voltando para casa, então Alicia sentou ao meu lado no avião, brincando com o meu iPhone de forma estúpida apenas para me irritar, mas aquilo não me abalaria tão fácil, não enquanto eu soubesse que meu nome estava vinculado à um homem que mal conheço.   
—Eu não entendo como o seu gosto musical pode ser tão ruim. —Ela começou a dizer rolando incansavelmente por minhas playlists e rindo anasalado a cada vez que uma música a surpreendia. —Nós somos amigos há anos. Eu não lhe ensinei nada?   
—A não beber tequila.   
Ela revirou os olhos.   
Acima de nossas cabeças o sinal de cinto de segurança acendeu. A voz educada nos aconselhou a voltar nossos assentos na posição vertical, pois estaríamos pousando em poucos minutos. Engoli os resíduos do café de merda do avião com um estremecimento. O fato era, nenhuma quantidade de cafeína poderia me ajudar hoje. Qualidade não tinha nada a ver com isso.   
—Estou falando sério — eu disse firme, minha voz soando mais alta do que eu gostaria. Alicia me olhou com um sorrisinho zombeteiro e piscou. — Eu também estou falando sério sobre nunca pôr os pés em Nevada, nunca mais enquanto eu viver.   
— Agora você está exagerando. —Ela abriu a boca falsamente chocada e jogou o celular em meu colo. —Você é muito dramático, Way.   
—Nem um pouco, senhora.   
—Nós ainda vamos voltar e fazer mais loucuras. —Seu sorriso aumentou naquele mesmo momento revirei os olhos, porque sabia que ela falaria sobre Las Vegas sem parar pelos próximos dois anos. —Podemos apostar que isso ainda vai acontecer.   
Alicia tinha tropeçado de volta para o motel duas horas antes de nosso voo sair. Eu tinha passado o tempo reembalando minha pequena mala repetidamente em uma tentativa de recuperar a minha vida em alguma aparência de ordem. Foi bom ver Alicia sorrindo, apesar de quase nos fazer atrasar para o voo, chegamos ao aeroporto a tempo e tinha sido uma corrida fodida. Aparentemente, ela e o garçom bonitinho que ela conheceu iriam manter o contato. Alicia sempre foi boa com os caras, eles a achavam atraente e ela facilmente os fazia rir e se interessar, enquanto eu mais parecia uma flor de estufa sem nunca ter recebido um raio de sol verdadeiro. Meu plano para transar em Vegas tinha sido uma tentativa deliberada para sair dessa rotina triste. Havia tantos planos para essa ideia imbecil. Arrependimento é a única palavra que rondava minha mente agora.   
Alicia estava estudando economia e ela era linda, por dentro e por fora. Eu era mais uma espécie estranha de difícil controle corporal. Foi por isso que eu mantinha o hábito de caminhar em todos os lugares que eu poderia em Portland e sempre tentando não provar nada da vitrine de bolos no café onde eu trabalhava. Isso me manteve gerenciável, certamente mais magro do que eu costumava ser algum tempo atrás. Embora minha mãe ainda achou por bem me dar palestras sobre o assunto, porque Deus me livre se eu ouso colocar açúcar no meu café. Minhas coxas, sem dúvida, iriam explodir ou algo assim.   
Alicia tinha três irmãos mais velhos e sabia o que dizer para os caras. Nada a intimidava. A menina escorria charme. Eu tinha um irmão um ano mais novo, mas já não interagia com ele fora das grandes férias em família. Pelo menos não desde que ele saiu de casa há quatro anos, deixando apenas um bilhete. Mikey tinha um temperamento explosivo e um dom para se meter em encrencas. Ele costumava ser o bad boy no colégio, era um magrelo marrento, sempre se metendo em brigas e matando aulas. Apesar de culpar a minha falta de sucesso com os caras com a minha relação inexistente com o meu irmão, eu sei que estava errado. Eu era o único culpado por minhas deficiências com os homens.   
— Escute isso. — Alicia ligou meus fones de ouvido em seu telefone e o gemido das guitarras elétricas explodiu dentro do meu crânio. A dor era requintada. Minha dor de cabeça rugiu de volta para a vida repentina, horrível. Nada restava do meu cérebro, só uma massa vermelho sangrenta. Disso eu tinha certeza.   
Eu arranquei os fones de ouvido.   
— Não faça isso. Por favor. — Minha cabeça latejou só de me esforçar para falar aquelas palavras. Droga, Alicia!  
— Mas isso é Pencey Prep. — Seu descontentamento era tão evidente por eu não querer escutar aquele barulho no momento. — Eles são incríveis, você não pode negar.   
— Eles são adoráveis. — Falei sem paciência apertando minhas têmporas para tentar colocar meu cérebro no lugar. — Mas, você sabe, outra hora, talvez.   
— Eu me preocupo com você, às vezes. — Ela me encarou de forma séria e eu ergui as sobrancelhas. Alicia levantou os fones de ouvido. — Suas músicas são melancólicas demais, eu só quero que você saiba disso.   
— Não há nada de errado com a música country tocada suavemente.   
Alicia bufou e ajeitou o cabelo escuro.   
— Não há nada certo com música country tocada em qualquer volume. — Ela riu me fazendo mostrar o dedo do meio em sua direção. — Então, o que você conseguiu ontem à noite? Além de passar seu tempo medindo seus gostos tão exigentes?   
— Na verdade, isso resume tudo. — Quanto menos falar, melhor. Como eu poderia explicar? Ainda assim, a culpa deslizou através de mim e eu me contorcia no meu lugar. A tatuagem latejava em protesto. — Eu penso demais, você sabe.  
Eu não tinha contado a Alicia sobre o meu grande plano ter-bom-sexo para a noite. Ela teria tentado ajudar. Honestamente, o sexo não me parece o tipo de coisa que você deve ser ajudado. Além do que foi exigido do parceiro sexual em questão, é claro. A assistência de Alicia teria envolvido me jogar para cada gostoso que aparecesse em nossa frente com promessas de minha disponibilidade imediata e perna aberta. Eu amo Alicia e sua lealdade estava acima dessa questão, mas ela não tem um osso sutil em seu corpo. Ela socou uma garota no nariz na quinta série que estava me provocando sobre meu peso e tínhamos sido amigos desde então. Com Alicia, você sempre sabia exatamente onde estava. Algo que eu apreciei a maior parte do tempo.  
Felizmente, a minha dor de estômago sobreviveu ao pouso acidentado. Assim que as rodas atingiram a pista deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio. Eu estava de volta a minha cidade natal. Bela Oregon, Portland linda, nunca mais eu iria me desviar daqui. Com montanhas à distância e as árvores da cidade, ela era um encanto singular. Para me limitar a uma cidade para a vida, poderia realmente estar indo ao mar. Mas foi ótimo estar em casa. Eu tinha um estágio muito importante na próxima semana que o meu pai tinha mexido os pausinhos para chegar até a mim. Havia também as aulas do próximo semestre para começar a planejar.   
Tudo estaria bem. Eu aprendi minha lição. Normalmente eu não passava de três bebidas. Três bebidas eram o suficiente. Três me faziam feliz sem tropeçar de cara em um primeiro desastre. Nunca mais eu iria cruzar essa linha. Eu estava de volta a ser o bom e velho organizado, me entediando. Aventuras não eram legais e o resultado disso também não.   
Nós nos levantamos e pegamos as malas para fora dos bagageiros. Todos empurrando para a frente em uma corrida para desembarcar. As comissárias nos deram sorrisos praticados enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor e saíamos para o túnel de ligação. Em seguida, veio a segurança e, então, a esteira de bagagens. Felizmente, tínhamos apenas bagagem de mão, então não haveria atrasos. Eu não podia esperar para chegar em casa.   
Ouvi gritos na frente. Luzes piscavam. Alguém famoso deve ter vindo no avião. As pessoas à nossa frente se viraram e olharam. Eu olhei para trás também, mas não vi rostos familiares.   
— O que está acontecendo? — Perguntou Alicia, examinando a multidão.   
— Eu não sei — eu disse, na ponta dos pés, ficando animado por toda a comoção. Eu sabia que não tiraria foto ou falaria com o famoso, mas era sempre incrível poder ver essas estrelas e ter uma nova história a contar aos amigos.   
Então ouvi o meu nome sendo chamado mais e mais. A boca de Alicia franziu com a surpresa. A minha caiu.   
— Onde vai ser a lua de mel?   
— Frank esteve com atores antes de você, como se sente?   
— Gerard, Frank está com você?   
— Haverá um outro casamento?   
— Quando você vai se mudar para LA?   
— Frank vai conhecer seus pais?   
— Gerard, esse é o fim para o Pencey Prep?   
— É verdade que vocês têm tatuagens com o nome um do outro?   
— Há quanto tempo você e Frank se conhecem?   
— O que você diria para as acusações de que você quebrou a banda?   
O meu nome e o dele, mais e mais, misturado em uma enxurrada de perguntas intermináveis. Tudo que se fundiu no caos. Uma parede de barulho que eu mal podia compreender. Fiquei boquiaberto com descrença com os flashs me cegando e as pessoas me pressionado. Meu coração batia rápido. Eu nunca ficava bem em multidões e dessa vez eu não conseguia ver o final disso, não havia escapatória.   
Alicia saiu primeiro.   
Ela empurrou seus óculos de sol no meu rosto e, em seguida, agarrou a minha mão. Com o uso liberal de seus cotovelos, ela me arrastou pela multidão. O mundo tornou-se um borrão, culpa de suas lentes de grau. Tive a sorte de não cair de bunda no meio do caminho. Nós corremos pelo aeroporto lotado e para um táxi esperando, furando a fila de pessoas que esperavam por um veículo. As pessoas começaram a gritar. Nós ignoramos.   
Os paparazzi estavam logo atrás. Os paparazzis filhos da puta. Seria surreal se não fosse tão frenético e na minha cara.   
Alicia me empurrou para o banco de trás do táxi. Entrando em seguida, me abaixei no banco, fazendo o meu melhor para me esconder. Desejando que eu pudesse desaparecer completamente.   
— Vá! Depressa! — Ela gritou para o motorista.   
O motorista levou a sua palavra. Nossa carona saiu para fora do local, fazendo-nos escorregar por todo o assento de vinil rachado. Minha testa bateu na parte de trás do banco do passageiro (felizmente acolchoado). Alicia atirou meu cinto de segurança em cima de mim e enfiou-o no fecho. Minhas mãos não pareciam estar funcionando. Todo meu corpo parecia estar pulando, meu estômago se agitou.   
— Fale comigo — disse ela.   
— Ah... — as palavras não saíam. Eu empurrei os óculos em cima da minha cabeça e fiquei olhando para o espaço. Meu coração ainda batia tão forte que machucava minhas costelas.   
— Gee? — Com um pequeno sorriso Alicia deu um tapinha no meu joelho. — Será que você de alguma forma resolveu se casar enquanto estávamos fora?   
— Eu... sim. Eu, uh, eu fiz isso. Eu acho.   
— Uau.   
E então eu simplesmente deixei escapar tudo de mim.   
— Deus, Alicia. Eu fiz essa merda de forma tão idiota e eu quase não me lembro de nada. Eu acordei e ele estava lá e então ele ficou tão bravo comigo e eu nem podia culpá-lo. — O rosto decepcionado de Frank passou por minha mente e eu apertei meus olhos tentando me livrar dessa culpa. — Eu não sabia como te contar. Eu só ia fingir que nunca aconteceu.   
— Eu não acho que isso vai funcionar agora. —Alicia segurou minha mão e apertou de leve.   
— Não vai mesmo.   
— Okay. Até que isso não é grande coisa, Gerard. Então... você está casado. — Alicia assentiu, o rosto perfeitamente calmo. Sem raiva, sem culpa. Enquanto isso, eu estava me sentindo um merda por não ter confiado nela. Eu sempre confio, nós compartilhamos tudo.   
— Sinto muito, Alicia. — eu disse sentindo meus batimentos cardíacos aumentarem em meu peito. — Eu deveria ter te contado, eu sou um imbecil.   
— Sim, você deveria. Mas isso não importa. — Ela endireitou sua saia como se estivéssemos sentados para o chá. — Então, com quem você se casou?   
— F-Frank. —Minha garganta estava seca, era quase impossível pronunciar aquele nome sem querer me jogar do carro em movimento. — O nome dele é Frank  
— Frank Iero, por acaso?   
O nome soou familiar.   
— Talvez?   
— Para onde vamos? — Perguntou o motorista de táxi, nunca tirando os olhos do trânsito. Ele costurou entre os carros com velocidade sobrenatural. Se eu pudesse sentir alguma coisa, eu poderia ter sentido medo e mais náuseas. Terror cego, talvez. Mas eu não tinha nada, sequer conseguia me sentir respirando.   
— Gee? — Alicia virou em seu assento, verificando os carros atrás de nós. — Nós ainda estamos sendo seguidos por eles. Onde você quer ir?   
— Casa — eu disse, o primeiro lugar seguro que veio à mente. — Casa dos meus pais, eu quero dizer.   
— Boa ideia. Eles têm uma cerca forte. — Sem parar para respirar, Alicia passou o endereço para o motorista. Ela franziu o cenho e empurrou os óculos de sol de volta para o meu rosto. — Mantenha-os.   
Eu dei uma risada áspera como o mundo exterior voltou a ser uma mancha por conta daquela lente.   
— Você realmente acha que vai ajudar agora?   
— Não — ela disse, sacudindo para trás seus longos cabelos. — Mas as pessoas nestas situações sempre usam óculos de sol. Confie em mim.   
— Você assiste muita TV. — Eu fechei os olhos. Os óculos não estavam ajudando minha ressaca. Nem o resto. Tudo minha própria culpa. — Me desculpe, eu não disse nada. Eu não queria me casar. Eu nem me lembro o que aconteceu exatamente. Isto é uma...   
— Porra louca?   
— Essa frase funciona agora.   
Alicia suspirou e descansou a cabeça no meu ombro.   
— Você está certo. — Ela fez uma pausa longa e completou rindo anasalado. — Você realmente não deve beber tequila nunca mais.   
— Nunca mais — eu concordei.   
— Faça-me um favor? — ela perguntou.   
— Hum?   
— Não quebre a minha banda favorita. — Sua voz era quase um sussurro, mas eu sabia que ela estava falando sério. Descontentamento me atingiu em cheio.  
— Oh meu Deus. — Eu empurrei os óculos de sol para fora de meu rosto, franzindo a testa com força suficiente para fazer a minha cabeça latejar. — Guitarrista. Ele é o guitarrista. É de onde eu o conheço.   
Sim. Ele é o guitarrista do Pencey Prep. O Frank Iero. Ele estava na parede do quarto de Alicia durante anos. Com certeza, ele tinha que ser a última pessoa com quem eu esperaria acordar, no chão do banheiro ou em qualquer outro lugar. Mas como diabos eu poderia não tê-lo reconhecido?   
— É assim que ele poderia arcar com o anel. — Definitivamente ele não era mais um traficante em minha mente. E também era por isso que ele tinha advogados.  
— O anel?   
Descendo ainda mais para baixo no banco, eu peguei o monstro do bolso da minha calça jeans e limpei um fiapo. O diamante brilhou acusador na luz do dia.   
Alicia começou a tremer ao meu lado, um riso abafado escapando de seus lábios.   
— Mãe de Deus, é enoooorme! — Seus olhos brilharam e eu sequer podia culpa-la.   
— Eu sei. — Minha cabeça voltou a latejar, eu só queria que nada disso tivesse ocorrido. Que esse anel nunca tivesse me pertencido.  
— Não, é sério. — Ela estava animada. Merda, eu deveria estar animado também? Eu gostaria de conseguir chorar agora e tirar todo esse peso de dentro de mim. — Foda-se. Eu acho que eu estou a ponto de me mijar — Ela gargalhou, abanando seu rosto e saltando para cima e para baixo no assento do carro. — Olhe para ele!   
— Alicia, pare. — Minha voz voltou a soar firme e eu segurei minha respiração. — Nós não podemos entrar em pânico. Isso não vai funcionar.   
— Certo. Sinto muito. — Ela limpou a garganta, visivelmente lutando para obter-se de volta sob controle. — Quanto é que vale?   
— Eu realmente não quero adivinhar.   
— Isso. É. Insano. — Nós dois olhamos para o meu dedo em um silêncio reverente.   
De repente, Alicia começou a cantarolar melodias praticamente pulando para cima e para baixo em sua cadeira novamente como uma criança montando em um alto nível de açúcar.   
— Eu já sei! Vamos vendê-lo e ir de mochila para a Europa. — Ela sorriu como se tivesse acabado de ter a melhor ideia de todas. — Inferno, nós provavelmente poderíamos circular o planeta um par de vezes com isso. Imagina.   
— Nós não podemos, — Falei, mesmo soando tentador. —Eu tenho que enviá-lo de volta para ele de alguma forma. Eu não posso ficar com isso.   
— Que pena. — Ela sorriu. — Então, parabéns. Você está casado com uma estrela do rock.   
Coloquei o anel de volta no bolso.   
— Obrigado. O que diabos eu vou fazer?   
— Eu honestamente não sei. — Ela balançou a cabeça para mim, os olhos cheios de admiração. — Você excedeu todas as minhas expectativas. Eu queria que você pintasse o seu cabelo de uma cor louca, tirar essa merda loira da cabeça. Começar uma vida e dar a humanidade uma nova chance. Mas este é um novo nível de loucura que você atingiu. Você realmente tem uma tatuagem?   
— Sim. — Abaixei meu olhar para meu colo, infernizando-me por aquilo ser real, tão real que ainda ardia em minha pele.  
— É o nome dele? — Suspirei e acenei com a cabeça. — Onde, posso perguntar?   
Fechei os olhos com força.   
— Na minha nádega esquerda.   
Alicia rolou, rindo tão forte que as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.   
Perfeito.


End file.
